Indiana Drake and the Danger Room of Doom
by The Scribe3
Summary: It's the X-Men in the Indiana Jones series, when an accident involving the Danger Room traps them in an Indy based simulation. It's up to Bobby to play out the simulation to get them out.


1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money. Nor Indiana Jones, it belongs to Lucas Films and Fox.

The cave was not well lit, only having some torch light to guide the daring traveler down the narrow and ominous passage. But of course he shook it off and pressed on, he had been in far worse situations and was confident he was going to get what he want.

He knew his goal when he saw it. The jewel shined up half the corridor, so he foolishly decided to run right to it. Of course the young hero forgot about the traps and didn't feel the loose ground fall apart till it had already collapsed from under him. "Just great" he muttered as he reached for his whip and was about to dash out of danger he felt a thump. "Huh what"

And there it was... reality. Bobby Drake found himself off his bed and on the floor of his bed room. "That what I get for the Indy movie fest yesterday" he muttered and was about to go back to bed when his alarm rang out. "Great training time" he frowned and turned off the alarm before his room-mate Sam grunted some more. "Lucky him, his group gets the late morning training."

After quickly getting on his uniform, Bobby sprinted down the hallway as to not be late for the X-Men training sequence. Being officially added to the main team was very important and he was going to show he belonged there. He caught Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Piotr getting in the elevator and joined them.

"Morning all, is everyone excited for another rendition of the Logan and Scott action Fun Hour" he quipped and got a laugh out of Kurt and Kitty, and even a quick smirk from the usually emotionless Russian, though Jean was frowning. "Oh come on Jean even Pete liked that one."

Jean looked at him sternly as she got into lecture mode. "Bobby now that you're an X-Man you really need to start taking the training seriously. You might think your comments are funny, but we all need to be in the right mind set when we train, what we learn here might mean the difference between life and death on a mission."

Bobby nodded. "Relax Jeanie my dear, I won't let you down" he grinned as he gave a mock salute. "I'll be right into the training just like Scotty boy, scouts honor."

"Like you were ever a scout" Kitty scoffed. "When we went camping you couldn't even start a fire."

"Hey when your as cool as me you don't need to know that stuff. You only do when your stuck being like Scott" he explained. "By the way where is our fearless leader this fine morning" Bobby asked as the elevator landed in the lower level.

"Right here Bobby don't worry you'll get plenty of training today" Scott said sternly from the entrance of the Danger Room. Standing with him were Rogue, Storm, and Wolverine and two other recent additions to the team the play boy Angel, and the notorious thief Gambit.

Bobby shrugged. "Okay fair enough, what do you have for us first, a daring obstacle course, Magneto paint ball, some sort of new giant robot" he asked.

"You'll see" Scott said. "But first we all get to watch a presentation that might revolutionize the way we train, isn't it exciting" he asked with great enthusiasm. But the other mutants were silent, and Kurt yawned. "Whatever just come in and see Forge's new thing" he mumbled and walked in.

"It's okay honey" Jean patted him on the back. "I'm sure it will be very interesting" she lied.

The other X-Men began to walk into the Danger Room when Kurt interrupted them. "Vait did he say Forge and invention" he exclaimed and proceeded to hide behind Piotr. "Hide me, his inventions always get me almost killed" he whimpered.

"Ah don't be a wimp" Rogue snapped and walked behind him to give him a nice shove into the Danger Room.

"Vine but at the first sign of trouble don't say I didn't varn you" He groaned and sat toward the back, as far away as possible from whatever the contraption Forge had contrived.

Bobby shrugged and also decided to stay toward the back. "I'm with you Kurt, if Scott thinks its interesting then I'm sure it's not."

The rest of the X-men gathered around Forge who was being flanked by Professor X and Beast. He had some sort of portable control panel. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming this fine morning."

"We didn't have a choice" Bobby called from the back.

"I'm gonna ignore that" Forge frowned. "Anyway my latest invention..."

"It better not be another dimension ray" Kitty snapped. "We don't need any more crazy lava creatures ruining school dances, thank you."

"No it's not one of those" Forge snapped back. "Now before I was so rudely interrupted, this latest invention will completely change how you train. You see this Danger Room, well be prepared to be amazed."

"We see the Danger Room every day the amazement fades fast" Rogue commented.

"Will you all stop interrupting Forge and let him finish" Scott yelled and the X-Men all became silent. "Go on Forge" he said calmly.

"Thank you Scott" Forge said then took a breath before continuing. "Anyway with my recent adjustment of the Danger Room, your battle simulations will be more realistic then ever before. My 3D technology, holographic advances, and program input system, it will be able to project any type of scenario we can think of" he explained.

"Oh really" Warren asked as he got dollar signs in his eyes. "Sounds profitable, but how far does it go, how real is it?"

"Geez he doesn't have enough money" Bobby muttered and Kurt, Remy, and Kitty all snickered.

Warren glared at them briefly before turning back to listen to Forge. "Well it will be all almost exactly real, all the objects will feel real, smell real, taste real, even the holographic characters will think and have real personalities. But don't worry any potential dangers can be handled through the program controls, which can be edited through out the game."

"It does sound quite ingenious but considering the limits in the Danger Room size wouldn't that limit the scenario" Storm asked.

"That's another awesome part" Scott grinned. "Tell em Forge."

"No problem" he grinned. "You see when my system is on, the Danger Room takes up the same properties as the pocket universe, the room enters into it's own pocket universe and it's size is demanded the program implemented."

The older X-Men began to applaud and gather around Forge.

"Incredible" Hank said. "If this system works only imagine the experimentation can be done safely, or the studies that can be preformed."

"Or the money that can be made in the entertainment industry " Warren added as he padded Forge on the back.

"Oh whatever, if it lets me kick some more butt, it sounds good to me" Logan grinned.

"Maybe we can create a little romantic getaway, No" Remy whispered to Rogue who rolled her eyes.

"You see Kurt you had nothing to worry about" Bobby told him.

"Maybe but you never know with a Forge invention?" Kurt grumbled.

Before things could get too out of control Scott spoke up. "Okay we better get started with the actual training" He said sternly and the others complied.

"Yeah you heard him" Logan grunted and the X-Men headed off to train.

"Forge if you would accompany me, some friends of my from SHIELD would like to speak with you" Professor Xavier asked and Forge complied.

Meanwhile up in the control room of the Danger Room, young Jamie Maddrox was up to his usual mischief. He had in his hand Bobby's Indiana Jones DVD package, which he had "borrowed" from Bobby's room. He took a look and noticed the multiple view screens. "Perfect, now I can duplicate myself and watch all three movies at once" he grinned. "But where is the DVD player?"

"He quickly scanned the area till he noticed a large device sticking out of the control panel, on it were multiple CD/DVD slots. "Maybe this is it" he told himself and opened up three, sticking each movie of the triology in. "Now to sit back and relax" he told himself and created two dupes.

The control panel began to glow and the device began to beep profusely and shake. "Oops maybe that was a bad thing" he thought as the bleeping got louder. "Time to go" he said and the three doops ran off to the Danger Room.

The three rushed into the simulation. "Hey guys help I think I need broke something."

"Not now Jamie we're in the middle of training"Scott yelled back.

"But..." the Jamie's tried to yell when the Danger Room began to glow and make noises.

"Warning data overload, new program loading, incompatible" the computers voice began to speak over as large beams began to transmit over the Danger Room.

"Everyone out now" Scott yelled.

"Coming boss" Bobby said on an ice slide when one of the beams hit him, causing him to slip off, and hard on to the ground, knocking him out.

Bobby awoke as the sun hit his eyes, his head still hurt. He looked around, something didn't seem right. He looked around at the room. "This isn't my room" he muttered when he noticed Kurt on the floor. "Kurt wake up" he said as he got up.

"Five more minutes" the elf muttered as he slept on the floor.

"No come on this is serious buddy, something is weird here" Bobby shook him.

"Fine but it better be good" Kurt frowned as he opened his eyes. "Vait this isn't my room?"

"Well duh, this is what I'm talking about."

"Yeah vhere are ve, and what's with the getup" Kurt asked looking at Bobby's outfit.

Before Bobby could respond a kid wearing a Yankee's cap who looked a lot like Jamie ran in.

"Jamie what's going on here" Bobby frowned.

"Professor Jones, Professor Jones" the boy who looked like Jamie said. "Whose Jamie, It is me Short Round, boy you must of had too much last night. By the way what's the deal with the Blue Guy? But you need to get moving you have an assignment."

"What is going on here" Bobby scratched his head and then looked into a mirror. "I'm dressed like Indy" he exclaimed.

Okay please Read and review all. Let me know what you think. Sorry if the stuff with Forge's program drag on but I wanted to explain how advanced it was. This is based on the Indiana Jones movie but the story will mostly mesh all three movies so I can use most of the characters from the different movies. Well Bobby is obviously Indy but I'd love suggestions for other characters especially Logan, Remy and Storm.


End file.
